Lágrimas Rojas
by Don't Forget You Loved
Summary: Mary Eunice tiene un pasado turbio y peligroso. El cuál la lleva a convertirse en monja para remendar todos aquellos pecados. Se enamorará de Lana Winters a primera vista. Sin embargo, no es capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos hasta que es poseída.
1. Capítulo 1: Monstro de Memorias

¿Qué había sucedido? Tenía mucho miedo, demasiado quizá. Mary temblaba, friolenta y ahogada en el más profundo temor que podía existir. Todo sea por ganarse la confianza del Doctor Arden, alimentaría a, lo que fuese que estaba alimentando noche tras noche. Cuando sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, Mary no pudo contenerse, y corrió lo más rápido posible. Árboles y más árboles. Era débil, y ella lo sabía. "_Corre y no mires atrás"- _Pensaba mientras sus delgadas y largas piernas la ayudaban a escapar. Hasta que escucho su voz, y ya no había escapatoria.

- -_¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, hermana? – Lana Winters. La mujer. Esa mujer. Mary siempre fue una pequeña soñadora, confundida por la realidad que debía de tomar como vida. Había dejado esos pensamientos mortales en el pasado, pero la señorita Lana había llegado a su vida como una bomba para abrir la caja del pecado. _

- -_Por favor, no le diga a la hermana Jude que estuve aquí. –Le suplicó. La mujer miró a la rubia con una sonrisa pícara. Quería jugar con ella, y robarle información exclusiva del caso de "Bloody Face". A lo lejos, un gruñido, algo… monstruoso._

- -_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguna especie de animal, o algo por el estilo? – La reportera miraba ansiosa y un tanto asustada. _

- -_¡Debemos de irnos! – La rubia tomó su mano, y corrieron hacía el pasaje secreto. Lana tirando su cigarrillo en el camino, sabía que le sacaría toda la información posible a la inocente monja. _

Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, Mary respiraba agitada… llena de emociones y angustias. Miraba hacía el piso para no chocarse con los ojos chocolate de la reportera que sonreía frente a ella. Para Lana, esto era un juego en el cuál siempre terminaba ganando. Mary le resultaba adorablemente frágil e inocente, sus ojos azules verdosos eran una ventana directa a la sinceridad más pura. Lana Winters era suertuda, sabía que tenía a la monja en sus manos. La amenazó con contarle todo a la hermana Jude si no le presentaba a Kit Walker, la rubia derrotada tuvo que aceptar el trato.

La noche pasó, fría e intensa. Llena de sucesos inexplicables, llena de emociones sin sentido, llena de pecados capitales. Ahora que el sol salía reluciente, y alumbraba al manicomio, ella se despertaba en su propio infierno. Mary se sentía culpable, todo por su estúpida inocencia había perjudicado a la reportera. Jude no daba su brazo a torcer, y era cruel, tan cruel que Mary no podía mirarla a los ojos. Lloraba y lloraba. Escuchaba los gritos de la señorita Winters resonando por todos los pasillos. La rubia se cubría los oídos y rezaba en su interior. Luchó y luchó, pero finalmente terminó perdiendo contra su propia voluntad.

- -_¿Señorita Lana? – Abrió la celda con suma delicadeza. Lana alzó la cabeza para mirarla, para despilfarrar todo su odio hacía la joven monja. _

- -_Fuiste tú. ¿Por qué Mary? Nunca te hice nada. – Lana cerró los ojos – Ahora estoy atrapada en este agujero por el resto de mis días. – Sollozó - _

- -_No diga eso. Verá que podrá recuperarse y salir. – Trató de alentarla, escondiendo su culpa.- _

- -_¡Nunca cambiaré! Nunca. Fui y siempre seré lesbiana. ¿Entiendes? –Mary cogía su rosario. Rezaba, una y otra vez. No podía. – Déjame sola, no te vengas a hacer la santa conmigo. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! _

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Lana explotó. Mary no soportaba, quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero quiso obedecer, y salió de la celda con el ceño fruncido, lleno de angustia y desesperanza. Para su distracción tenía "La Sala de Música", así era como los guardias llamaban aquellas cuatro paredes inundadas con Dominique. Aún tenía los lagrimales húmedos, llenos de sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Lana la odiaba, y siempre la odiaría. Cerró los ojos en busca de la ayuda de Dios, pero no encontró nada más que oscuridad. No quería ser aquella mujer indecente que había sido en el pasado, todos la odiaban, todos la rechazaban… ella era su mayor peligro. Pero, ¿Cómo evitarla? Lentamente se había comenzado a apoderar de sus recuerdos, nuevamente tentándola con pensamientos indecorosos. Su corazón palpitaba con una frecuencia un tanto veloz, cada escena reaparecía poco a poco, sin cuidado, sin medida.

* * *

_Junio 16, 1955_

_Mi madre había llegado con las compras para la semana y otras cosas. Resulta, que es una compradora compulsiva y ni siquiera puede reconocerlo. Mi padre arreglaba el techo, a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo, lo intentaba. Siempre me sermoneaba con que los McKee's debíamos de ser útiles para todo. _

_Faltaba exactamente un mes para cumplir 18 años y sinceramente, estaba muy emocionada. Ya me había graduado, y ahora esperaría a que algún estúpido muchacho aristócrata se enamorara de mí, o al menos esas eran las expectativas de mis padres. Sentía que nunca llenaba las esperanzas que ellos tenían para mí, o que más bien, siempre terminaba arruinándolas. Para papá nunca fui una alumna ejemplar, mi promedio era estándar y eso nunca le bastó. Para mamá siempre había sido un fracaso en la cocina, y su sueño de verme realizada como una ama de casa ideal se había desvanecido hacía un par de años. _

_Una y otra vez escuchaba como mi madre gritaba mi nombre para que la ayudara a ordenar todo lo que había comprado. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, para que su voz se esfumara. Comencé sacando todos los productos de las bolsas marrones, uno por uno, eran infinitos. El silencio inundó la cocina, y solo escuchaba como un huevo se rompía dentro de la bolsa. De repente, escuché el chillido de un carro frenando bruscamente. Curiosa, miré por la ventana. "Nuevos vecinos", mi madre susurró entusiasmada. Fruncí el ceño, algo frustrada, pero la vi; sus ojos marrones combinaban con su cabello. Sus labios rojizos, embaucadores. Mordí mi lengua, no quería, no debía. Ella volteó y descubrió mi mirada tan perdida, hizo un ademán con la mano y esbocé una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. _

* * *

Mary perdida en sus recuerdos, sin aviso, sintió una mano fría posarse sobre su hombro. Volteó veloz, volviendo a la realidad y lo vio; Ojos negros – Cejas gruesas – Lentes grandes – Cabello brillante – Sonrisa torcida y…. – Voz desnivelada.

- -¿Hermana, se encuentra bien?

- -¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- - El nuevo psiquiatra. – Estrechó su mano.- Oliver Thredson.

Los ojos de Mary se iluminaron, y su mente estallaba con magníficas ideas para combatir a aquel monstro que habitaba dentro de ella. "Si, él es mi única salida" – Se lo repetía una y mil veces. No encontraba su voz, ni las palabras correctas para suplicarle al psiquiatra que la ayudara a salvar a Lana Winters, y de paso, a ella misma.


	2. Capítulo 2: Relaciones Peligrosas

_Junio 18, 1955_

_Me levanté con el corazón acelerado. Otra pesadilla más. Estaba toda sudorosa, y el cuerpo me temblaba con un ritmo desequilibrado. Miré el reloj que colgaba frente a mí. Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac eran las tres de la mañana. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré los ojos, apretándolos firmemente. Su rostro apareció de repente, como imagines volátiles sin control alguno. "¡NO!", grité en mi interior. Abrí los ojos, y ella desapareció. Busque en mi mesa de noche la única cosa que calmaría mis ansias, mi rosario. "Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos…" Recé una, dos y mil veces. Lentamente, mi mente fue vaciándose, limpiándose y purificándose con el perdón de Dios. "Santificado sea…" Oscuridad._

_A la mañana siguiente, salí a correr como de costumbre. Para despejarme, para poder correr de lo que sea me estuviese persiguiendo. Uno – Dos – Tres. No otra vez. Ahí estaba ella, mirándome curiosa. Se mordió el labio inferior y camino hacia mí. Me miraba firme, ansiosa por recalcarme que sabía de todos mis pecados. Quería huir, juro que esa era mi intención, pero no pude, y cuando menos, me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde. ¿Por qué le sonreía? "Hola." Sonó su voz, rasposa, interesante y peculiar. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos flechados en los míos. "¿Acaso no me vas a contestar?" Preguntó. "Hola. Soy Mary Eunice" Le dije desinteresada. "Amanda Belivet" No sabía cuáles eran sus expectativas. ¿Volvernos las mejores amigas? "Vaya actitud, Mary" Volví a reaccionar para darme cuenta que tenía la mano extendida y yo la había rechazado. "Disculpa, Amanda." No me pude contener y le sonreí para derribar la barrera de hielo que había creado, y que por alguna estúpida razón, ahora había destruido completamente. _

_A las pocas horas descubrí que Amanda era mayor que yo, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Nos llevábamos exactamente diez años, pero ella no lo aparentaba. Era una mujer, si una mujer, tan dulce y juvenil, con una audacia que envidiaba y una desenvoltura que jamás llegaría a tener. "¿Aquél, es tu marido?" Le pregunté con timidez, casi en un susurro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, afirmándolo. El espacio entre ambas se inundó con un silencio aterrador, escuchaba los hielos de mi limonada chocarse entre sí y noté que ella me miraba de reojo. "¿Cómo lo ves, Mary?" Voltee a verla insegura de su pregunta. "¿A tu marido?" Ella arqueó la ceja. "Parece un buen hombre." Steve, así se llamaba. Era musculoso, fuerte como nadie, tenía una barba rasposa y cejas gruesas. Lo mirábamos de lejos, mientras cargaba las cajas de mudanza. "Es un buen hombre." Me respondió después de unos segundos. "Quizá demasiado bueno para mi gusto."_

* * *

- ¿Ya término de almorzar, hermana? – Su tono irónico, y detestable. Mary giro su cabeza hacía un lado para mirarla con tristeza. – Necesito terminar de amasar el pan para la cena. – Lana estaba frustrada, desesperada por salir. Miró hacía ambos lados, asegurándose de estar a solas con la monja. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió.

- No debería de fumar, señorita Lana. – Su voz era lenta y baja, casi no se escuchaba. Pero Lana sí que la había oído.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me va a delatar una vez más? – Aspiro y votó el humo a pocos centímetros de la joven monja. La rubia dejo caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano, y tapo su rostro para poder sollozar.

Lana fue distante, y se mantuvo firme. Sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo. El corazón se le estrujo al ver a la monja en un mar de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella, apagando su cigarrillo en el camino, y presiono sus hombros para confortarla. A pesar del odio que sentía por ella, no podía evadir la lástima que esta le causaba. Acarició su brazo, y se sentó a su costado.

- No lloré, hermana. Alguien vendrá y pensaran que le he hecho daño. – Mary la miró de frente. Tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados.

- Discúlpeme, Lana. Haré algo para ayudarla, lo prometo. – Limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.- Hay un nuevo doctor, un psiquiatra. – Lana arqueó las cejas confundida.- El me ayudará a ayudarla. No se preocupe. – Mary tomo su mano, y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

- Pero… - Quiso discutir.

- Sin peros.

La rubia cogió su plato y lo llevo al lavadero, para poder escapar de aquella habitación y de la reportera. Ambos factores, causando pensamientos indecorosos en ella. Corrió hacía el despacho de la hermana Jude, para ver si necesitaba algo. Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero no había respuesta. Así que se atrevió a entrar, confirmando que no había nadie en la vieja oficina. Camino hacía el asiento más cercano para descansar. Cerró los ojos y recordó las manos de Lana recorriendo sus brazos. Sintió escalofríos al morder su labio en desesperanza. "Fuera, fuera" – Pensó.

- ¿Hermana, Mary? – Silencio. – Justo la estaba buscando.

- Monseñor Timothy. – La rubia se paró para tomarle la mano en un saludo. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. – Intentó sonreír.

- Lo mismo digo, hermana. – Timothy caminó hacía el asiento de Jude para acomodarse. – Mire, venía a informarle que dentro de dos días se realizará un exorcismo, y necesito que mantenga a todos los pacientes en sus celdas antes de las ocho. Es importante que nadie este afuera para esa hora.

- No se preocupe, Monseñor, haré todo lo posible para que salga a la perfección. – Asentía tímidamente, mientras hablaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le otorgaba una tarea tan importante como está. Para Jude, ella siempre era una buena para nada, inservible, demasiado frágil y estúpida. Pero tenía intenciones de cambiar.

* * *

_Junio 19, 1955 _

_"__¡Mary Eunice McKee! No permitiré que estés en esas fachas para nuestros invitados." – Mi madre, siempre me controlaba. Siempre me trató como una muñeca de trapo, hace conmigo lo que quiere y luego me tira a la basura. "Si mamá ahora me cambio." No había más remedio, tendría que ponerme alguno de esos vestidos de quinceañera que mi madre siempre me compraba. Lazos, lazos, lazos. Por eso no tenía amigos, por eso estaba tan sola. _

_Bajé las escaleras, el timbre había sonado repetidamente. Escuché un par de risas y entre ellas, estaba la de Amanda. Mis padres siempre se caracterizaron por querer llamar la atención, y con nuevos vecinos, no podían hacer más que lucirse frente a ellos. "Apúrate muchacha. ¿No ves que tenemos visita?" – "Si padre, disculpa." A pesar de mi atuendo tan ridículo, e increíblemente vergonzoso, ella me miro, y no fue una mirada normal, fue de aquellas, aquellas que estaban mal. "Buenas noches Mary." – "Buenas noches, Amanda." – Mi madre levanto las cejas, sorprendida. Su voz se tornó aguda y me reclamó, ofendida. "¿Qué falta de respeto es ese, Mary? Háblale con respeto, y no nos avergüences, chiquilla." Tragué saliva, estaba furiosa pero no podía demostrarlo. "Disculpe, Señora Belivet." – Pausa. "Buenas noches, Señores Belivet." Sorprendentemente, vi como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Amanda, una sonrisa que hasta ahora no puedo comprender._

* * *

- ¿Dr. Thredson? – Mary susurro en la oscuridad de la noche. Un cuarto para las ocho. – ¿Dr. Thredson, está ahí?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, pausada y silenciosa. Una luz alumbraba el interior de la habitación. La joven monja empujo levemente la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con el psiquiatra. Oliver la intimidaba, y mucho. A pesar de que encontraba una gran nobleza en él, había algo que, curiosamente le daba escalofríos al verlo.

- Hermana. No esperaba verla. – Oliver contestó, también en un susurro. - Adelante. – Mary entró y escuchó la puerta cerrarse en un solo golpe.

- ¿Ya tiene todo listo para mañana? – La rubia frotaba sus manos para calentarse. El frio era intenso, y no dejaba la sangre fluir.

- Todo como lo planeamos. – Su voz se tornó más ronca de que costumbre. Sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo. - ¿No me dejará plantado, verdad? – Mary negó con la cabeza, dejando de paso un leve suspiro al ver que encendía el cigarrillo.-

- ¿Seguro que dará resultado? – La voz de Mary temblaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse. Miedo de confiar demasiado en alguien que no debía.

- Usted no se preocupe, hermana. Deje a la señorita Winters en mis manos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mentiras Piadosas

Los ojos de la reportera se abrieron lentamente para, como siempre, ver la soledad que la acompañaba en la celda. Su espalda llena de dolor por la dureza de la cama que ocupaba, y su cabeza insinuando un posible dolor por la delgadez de la almohada. Se refregó los ojos para despertar todos sus sentidos, y notó de inmediato que había un silencio horrífico. ¿Qué sucedía? Las mañanas en Briarcliff no eran más que escandalosamente ruidosas. ¿Qué se podía esperar? Era un manicomio del infierno. En un intento de levantarse para estirar las piernas escuchó el impactante ruido de la puerta de metal abriéndose lentamente, y veloz volvió a su previa posición. Hundió la cara en la colchoneta, fingiendo que estaba en un profundo sueño. _Bum. _Sonó nuevamente, como si se hubieran retractado en su intención de abrir la puerta y la hubieran cerrado nuevamente. Lana no pestañó, inmóvil, entreabrió los ojos para asegurarse de su soledad.

- ¿Señorita Lana? Ya es hora de despertar. – La joven monja pronunció temerosa. Lana se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas.

- Hermana Mary, me asustó. ¿Ahora su labor también es despertarme? – Lana era una mujer sarcástica, llena de ironía por doquier. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la traidora rubia, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de averiguarlo.

- La vine a despertar para que no se quedase sin desayunar. – Mary bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada y levemente intimidada por la señorita Winters.

Finalmente aceptó. ¿Qué más daba? Era un simple desayuno. Al salir de la celda, Mary le sonrió a Lana, quién evadió el contacto visual con la monja. No quería más problemas, y sin duda alguna, no quería tener inconvenientes con la homofóbica de la hermana McKee. Sin embargo, la reportera se equivocaba en muchas cosas, y sobre todo, se equivocaba con la rubia. Quién era de todo, menos homofóbica.

Llegaron a la cocina, y Mary le sirvió un plato de huevos con algunos panecillos. En un costado un vaso repleto de jugo de naranja. Lana miraba la comida con desconfianza. Hacía bastante ya que no comía algo así de decente. La boca se le hizo agua con el simple hecho de inhalar. Mary esbozó una sonrisa, invitando a Lana a comer sin descuido. _No me importa si me muero envenenada, _pensó la reportera antes de dar el primer mordisco al panecillo. Su paladar quedó encantado. Se relamía los labios con cada mordisco que daba, y la joven monja la miraba con suma concentración. La reportera no tuvo más remedio que mirar sus ojos verdes-azulados.

- _¿Sabe señorita Winters? Ud. me trae muchos recuerdos de mi pasado. – Mary apoyaba su rostro en su palma, mientras admiraba aquellos ojos chocolates. _

- _¿Enserio? – Dijo con interés - ¿A quién le hago recordar?_

- _No tiene importancia. – Dijo Mary, saliendo del eclipse en el que se había metido. _

* * *

_Junio 20, 1955 _

_La cena de ayer había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque, no sé si estaré perdiendo la cabeza, pero noté que Amanda fijaba su mirada en mí, y lo hacía con constancia, lo cual me resultaba un tanto incómodo. No estaba acostumbrada a la atención de los demás. La soledad ha sido siempre una amiga fiel en mi vida, y ahora, después de graduarme le agradezco su constante compañía. El día de mi graduación veía como muchas de mis compañeras lloraban al despedirse de sus más queridas amigas, pero yo, yo no tenía a nadie a quién extrañar, y nadie me extrañaría. Después de todo algo tuve que sacar en beneficio a tantos años de mantenerme al margen, como si no existiera, como si fuese invisible. _

_La mañana estaba soleada, calurosa, como siempre me ha gustado. El verano había llegado después de tantos días de invierno. Habían restaurado la piscina, mi padre lo hizo. "Los McKee's debemos de saber de todo un poco." Repetía una y otra vez sin cesar. No sabía nadar, esa era la triste realidad. Sin embargo, siempre me ha gustado sentir el agua recorrer mis piernas. Me senté en el borde de la alberca mirando su profundidad, sus colores, todo de ella. Apoyé mi peso sobre mis brazos extendidos, y cerré los ojos para permitirme sentir el sol en mi rostro. Había una pequeña brisa, la cual, hacía el ambiente perfecto. _

- _¿Acaso no piensas meterte? – Amanda se me acercó, invadiendo todo mi espacio y sentándose a mi costado. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol negras y un sombrero, blanco al igual que su traje de baño. _

- _No sé nadar. – Le respondí tímida._

- _Ayer estabas muy bonita. _

_Amanda acarició mi pierna, y sentí escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral. No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía encontrar. Simplemente solté una risita nerviosa en contestación. Ella quitó su mano y me sentí aliviada. Sus ojos marrones rieron con gracia y negó con la cabeza, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando. _

- _¿Quién diría que una muchachita pudiese tener tan hermoso cuerpo? – Mis labios temblaban. Pasé saliva, demasiado fuerte, quizá. Pero sus halagos no hacían más que quitarme la respiración. Nadie lo había hecho antes, admirarme. No quería romper el momento diciendo algo estúpido, así que me mantuve en silencio. La señora Belivet me ponía los pelos de punta, y no sabía por qué. – Ven. – Se quitó el sombrero y los lentes, dejándolos en una esquina. – Yo te enseño a nadar, confía en mí, Mary. _

_De pronto, dio un gran salto hacía el agua, salpicándome. Me reí nerviosa, y no pude evitar sonreírle. Su cabello se veía tan perfecto, y no pude retener a mis ojos, quienes bajaron lentamente recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El agua me permitía tener más acceso a su piel, a sus caderas, a sus… reacciones por la heladez del agua. _

_Pasó su mano por su cabello, y nadó hacia mí. "Ven" – pronunció sin sonido, y me extendió la mano. Sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces la tomé entre las mías, y mi cuerpo se dejó controlar por ella, por todo ella. _

* * *

Mary paseaba nerviosa, caminando por los pasillos del asilo ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. Inhaló profundamente, y se atrevió; Tocó la puerta del Dr. Thredson para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo. Oliver abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tatuada a su rostro, y la monja no pudo contener bajar la mirada. Firmemente presionó su palma sobre el hombro de la rubia, asegurándole estabilidad. "Todo listo" – su voz suficientemente ronca y áspera, para causar en Mary un miedo inevitable.

Lana Winters se encontraba mareada por la melodía de _Dominique, _el disco sonaba una y otra vez sin cesar. Fumaba su tercer cigarrillo en el día, la paciencia no era su fuerte, pero ser fuerte lo era. Grace, una joven francesa, acusada de haber asesinado a su padre y madrastra, se había acercado amigable a la reportera. "¿No deberías hacer notas, sabes?" – Pero a ella no le importó lo que una joven desquiciada le pudiera recomendar, ella no tenía amigos en ese lugar, y nunca los tendría. Volteó la cara, ignorando a la francesa, y concentrándose en recordar por donde había entrado en un principio. Quería escapar, solo eso podía pensar. "La hermana Jude te obligará a una sesión de electroshock. Eso te borrará algunos recuerdos." – Pero Lana no le tenía miedo a nadie, ni a la hermana Jude ni a la traicionera de Mary Eunice.

Las puertas se abrieron de un porrazo, se escuchó un pequeño chillido. Su cabello marrón voló al girar la cabeza, y encontrarse con la joven monja acercándose a ella. Lana volteó los ojos, "No otra vez."- Maldijo, y la rubia se sentó a su costado. Ella la miró con incertidumbre, ¿Qué trataba de lograr?

- Lana, quiero remendar mis pecados. – Mary comenzó. Sin embargo no obtuvo la atención de la periodista. – Te voy a ayudar a salir lo antes posible. – Susurró con miedo, pero había ganado la mirada interesada de la señorita Winters.

- ¿Está jugando, hermana? – Mary negó, mirando ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara.

- Pero tenemos que empezar ahora. – Lana tomó su mano, y la rubia se saltó un par de latidos. Miro a la mujer en uniforme azul, y no pudo evitar recordar a su adorada, Amanda.

- Es tu última oportunidad Mary, no la desperdicies. – Quitó su mano, y se levantó junto a la monja.

Salieron de la "Sala de música", y Lana seguía a Mary Eunice con entusiasmo. Escaparía, su único deseo hecho realidad, y nada más ni nada menos realizado por la misma mujer que la encerró. De pronto se desviaron, y la reportera sospechó que no todo sería tan fácil como parecía. De repente, se toparon con una puerta negra, estampada con;

_Dr. Oliver Thredson – Psiquiatra_

Lana no hesitó, no le interesaba como, pero quería salir de ese maldito agujero de locos. Al entrar, la delgada figura del psiquiatra se veía parada, ordenando un pequeño reproductor. _Alto, ojos negros, cejas gruesas, delgado, piernas largas, cabello negro – "Señorita Winters, la estaba esperando" – Voz ronca, muy ronca… algo tenebrosa, ¿Quizás?_

Los tres se sentaron; Oliver comenzó explicándole a Lana que tenía que tener toda la disponibilidad para poder dejarse ayudar. Ella asentía, entendía y asentía con la cabeza. ** Terapia de reversa. **_"¿Quieren volverme heterosexual?" – Fue lo primero que pudo decir después de escuchar la larga plática del psiquiatra. _"Básicamente." – Contestó Oliver, y la hermana Mary asentía con la cabeza gacha, tratando de sonreír.

No tenía nada que perder, y la reportera lo sabía. Se había puesto un reto, y sí que lo cumpliría. Le ofrecieron sentarse en medio de la oficina. En frente suyo una pantalla; imágenes de mujeres comenzaron a salir. _"No entiendo nada." – Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con ojos azules. _"¿Qué sientes, Lana?" – preguntó el psiquiatra. – "¿Te gusta? Se sincera." – Ella asintió, y las mejillas de la monja se tornaron rojas. "Proceda, hermana". Fue entonces que Mary pinchó a Lana con una aguja, conectada a un tipo de sustancia, que ahora, comenzaba a pasar por sus venas. **NÁUSEAS. **"Debería de comenzar a sentir repulsión ahora." Efectivamente, lo estaba sintiendo. No sabía que era lo que pasaban por sus venas, pero un repentino asco comenzó a surgir desde el fondo de su interior. Segundos después se encontraba vomitando al ver todas las fotos de aquellas hermosas mujeres. _"Así relacionaras las mujeres con las náuseas, con el asco que sientes ahora." – El psiquiatra predijo. _

Minutos más tarde, un joven muchacho entró a la habitación. Era joven, atractivo, un Dios. Llevaba una bata encima, pero Lana comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de lo que tendría que hacer. Oliver lo miró a los ojos y el apuesto moreno se quitó la bata, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo completamente desnudo. "Concéntrate en su sexo." – Lana temblaba, lo tenía tan cerca, que las ganas de vomitar comenzaron otra vez. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que el medico continuara. "Ahora quiero que te toques, un poco de estimulación propia, te ayudará mucho. Concéntrate Lana, él es lo único que quieres." – La reportera abrió los ojos, introdujo su mano por debajo del uniforme azul, y dentro de sus bragas. Comenzó a tocarse, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin aviso previo, vio a la hermana Mary en la esquina de la habitación; su mirada pérdida en los ojos de Lana. La rubia concentrada, no podía dejar de mirarla, y gracias a ella, la estimulación en la que la reportera estaba fallando miserablemente, comenzaba a funcionar. Su respiración agitada, su mano rápida, y la sensación de que pronto llegaría a su límite, todo gracias a la inocente rubia.

- "Hermana Mary. " Oliver llamó, pero Mary aún estaba perdida en su paraíso chocolate. – "¡Hermana!" – La monja dio un pequeño salto y se acercó veloz al psiquiatra.

- ¿Si, Doctor Oliver? – Su cabeza gacha, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver los pecados que había cometido.

- "Háganos el favor de pararse al costado de John." – Señaló al moreno, quién aun permanecía desnudo. Mary no lo miraba, no podía, no quería. – "Ud. continué señorita Winters." – Demandó. – "Digamé." – Thredson se agacho y susurró en el oído de la reportera. "¿Quién es quién la excita tanto?" Pero Lana no podía hablar, no se lo permitiría. Sus pupilas estampadas contra sus ojos, con un cerrojo de por medio. – "¿Acaso le gusta la hermana Mary?"

El espacio se hizo silencio, y el silencio se hizo vacío. Lana respiraba agitada, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de la rubia en su camino. _"Le gusta la hermana Mary?" _resonaba en las cuatro paredes, millones de veces. Quizá fue el momento de desesperación, quizá un demonio que la asechaba, quizá fue la inexplicable excitación, quizá fue el despecho, no sabía… pero lo que haya sido, la obligó a decir; **Si, me gusta. **

* * *

_Junio 21, 1955 _

_La señora Belivet me había enseñado como nadar, y jamás sabré como agradecerle. La tarde de ayer había sido espectacular. Me contó de su vida; su pasado, su presente y los sueños de su futuro. Habíamos logrado una intimidad que jamás pensé tener con nadie en mi vida. Éramos amigas, al fin y al cabo. Amigas… Jamás había tenido una, hasta que llegó ella. Eran las seis de la tarde y mis padres asistían a una elegante fiesta; siempre avergonzados de mí, prefirieron que me quedara bajo la supervisión de Amanda. _

_Hablábamos de su marido, realmente cosas negativas, y todo esto en su habitación. Su cabello oscuro, cubría la almohada en la que se apoyaba y sus manos acariciaban las sabanas con tal delicadeza, que mis piernas temblaban. Como si me estuviese acariciando a mí. "No lo amo." Me confesó acompañada de un largo suspiro que adornó sus palabras tan trágicamente insensibles. "No tienes que amarlo." – Mis palabras fluyeron, ¿Era yo la que había dicho eso? "Ni si quiera tienes que continuar con él." – Supongo que ella entendería que tenía todo mi apoyo. "Pero no hablemos de mí, ni de mi marido." Hizo una breve pausa. "Hablemos de ti." Sugestionó, y yo negué, alzando la mirada. "No hay mucho de qué hablar." – Le contesté de inmediato. "¿Tienes novio?" – Me preguntó. "No." Le respondí cortante. "¿Por qué, no?" – Me volvió a preguntar, insistente. "Por qué no hay ningún muchacho que me guste." – "¿Y por qué no fuiste a la fiesta a buscar a alguno?" – Su voz se enronqueció, y mis latidos iban disminuyendo. Era ella, tan perfecta, tan ella, que lograba sacar lo más oscuro de mí. "No necesito a ningún hombre." –Le respondí orgullosa. De pronto ella alzó la ceja, con una mirada sabionda, y sonrió de costado, conociéndome más a fondo. Se puso derecha, y caminó hacia mi sitio. Se inclinó frente a mí y me pregunto. "¿Tampoco necesitas a ninguna mujer?" – Mis labios se entreabrieron, dispuesta a negarlo todo y salir corriendo. Pero sus manos se apoyaron en mis muslos, y mi coherencia se había nublado. "Vamos, Mary." – Me incentivó, pero no logró nada. Como dije, estaba perdida. "¿Acaso te gusto, yo?" Cerré los ojos, lo más que pude. No, no, no, no, no. Y comencé a rezar, pero todas las plegarias se borraron de mi memoria. Abrí los ojos para chocarme con su sonrisa de lado a lado. "¿Por qué, Amanda?" – Mi voz entrecortada, a punto de estallar en llanto de desespero y redención. _

_No._

_¿Por qué pregunté?_

_Pero. _

_Ella contestó. _

_"__Porqué tú me gustas, Mary. Me gustas mucho." _

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews. Todos sus comentarios y críticas me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me incentivan a mejorar y a subir con mayor fluidez. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Búscame en la noche

Capítulo 4: Búscame en la noche

No había salida para Lana, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al escuchar sus palabras retumbar en las paredes de su cerebro. Una y otra vez. La muerte era lo único en lo que podía pensar la reportera. Tal vez quemarían sus sesos con una de aquellas maquinas, o… la silla eléctrica era otra opción que se le cruzaba por la mente. Todo por esas estúpidas tres palabras que habían confesado lo inconfesable. La hermana Mary se veía horrorizada, llevo sus manos hacia su boca, evitando que cualquier sonido pudiese salir. Y no faltaba la sonrisa enferma del Psiquiatra que la miraba con atención mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso es todo" – Thredson afirmó, y aprovecho para sacar un cigarrillo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio de madera.

"No – no quise…" - Sus manos temblaban, y no podía mirar a la monja enfrente suyo.

"No gaste sus palabras, señorita Winters. La vida está hecha para desear, desear lo que jamás podremos tener." – Hubo un silencio abrumador, y el humo se hacía cada vez más grande. "Pensaré en alguna manera de sacarle provecho a esta confesión. – Pero por ahora, esto es todo por hoy."

"No es así – yo – hermana Mary" – Ni bien pronunció su nombre, la rubia salió corriendo de la habitación.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, millones. Se sentía inútil, demasiado frágil. _Otra vez, no. Dios mío, no por favor. _Suplicaba mientras subía las escaleras, tratando de llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Al entrar, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se arrodillo de inmediato frente al altar que guardaba para Dios. Oró, y oró por un par de horas. Sus manos temblaban, sus rodillas suplicaban compasión, pero Mary no lo tenía, nunca con ella.

Lana pasó el resto de la tarde en _La sala de música, _fumaba y fumaba… uno tras otro, imparable. Sus labios y sus pensamientos tenían que estar ocupados; uno presionando el cigarrillo, y el otro ahogándose en tabaco. Su pierna se movía, impaciente. Los demás no importaban, todos estaban locos, pero; _¿Estaré loca al igual que ellos? No, no. ¿O, si? ¿Qué acababa de pasar en esa terapia? ¿Acaso el doctor Thredson quería desenmascárame o burlarse de mí? ¡No es así, no alucines, Lana! Nadie te obligó a decir semejante estupidez. Sus ojos, sin embargo, esos ojos celestes se veían tan horrorizados con mi confesión que juro que iba a vomitar… ¡Basta! Ella no significa nada, simplemente estás necesitada de… bueno, una mujer y ella es la única medianamente cuerda a mi alcance. _

Las manos de la rubia se retorcían, sabían que por algún lado, estaba pecando nuevamente. Sus dedos se rehusaban a escribir, no querían caer en la tentación de escribirle una nota a aquella… aquella, reportera. Pero lo hizo, lenta y suavemente. Utilizo toda la energía y la voluntad que le quedaba para escribirle, solo a ella, simplemente a ella. Fue un suplicio, realmente lo fue. Pero lo logró, y no quería ver sus propias palabras en aquel sucio papel. Se odiaba, se detestaba, sabía lo frágil e inútil que era, y sabía que tenía que ser castigada de una vez por todas. Con sangre, sudor, lágrimas. La vida se le escaba en un suspiro que parecía eterno, y sus pies avanzaban sin permiso a buscar a la famosa _Señorita Winters._

* * *

_Junio 21, 1955_

_No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo mirarla. Quería desaparecer en una nube de humo, y retroceder el tiempo para suplicarles a mis padres que me dejen asistir a la repulsiva fiesta. Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde, y ni siquiera me quedaba la esperanza de ser rescatada por Dios. No había vuelta atrás y lo sabía. _

_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Ella sabía mis debilidades, y parte de mi amaba que las supiera, amaba todo lo que viniese de ella. Sus manos, de repente, las sentí en mi entrepierna, apretando fuertemente para darme el coraje suficiente. Quería llorar, sí que lo quería, pero no lo hice; tal vez, porque no pude, o porque no quise que me viera llorando como la niña que era. Acarició mi pelo, y me descompuse aún más. Sus manos sobre mí, trabajaban tan misteriosamente, causaban tanto sin hacer mucho. _

_"__Ey – Mary… yo, quiero saber." Mi corazón latió fuerte, fuerte contra las paredes de mi pecho. _

_"__¿Qué quieres saber, Amanda?" – Sonaban borrosas, todas mis palabras. Mi cara aún sumergida entre mis manos. _

_"__Déjame ver tus ojos, Mary. Vamos – hazlo… - hazlo por mí." No otra vez, su voz ronca, demasiado. Y no tuve otra opción que complacerla. _

_"__No me hagas daño, Amanda. Por favor –" _

_"__Dímelo, chiquita. Solo un vez y bastará." Y me perdí entre sus labios, y su mentón; mis ojos asechándolos. _

_Silencio._

_"__¿Te gusto? – Vamos Mary, respóndeme." _

_Cruzó sus piernas, y llevo su mano a mi quijada, obligando contacto visual entre ambas. No podía mentirle, no sabía cómo, ella era como… como mi religión, y tenía que serle fiel de corazón, alma y pensamiento. Presioné mis labios entre sí, quería evitar el vómito de palabras. Todo, todo – "Callate, Mary"- Me dije a mi misma. Pero era en vano. Ella se acercó, tan despacio, tan sutil. Asentí con la cabeza y con la voz quebrada le respondí, _

_"__Si, Amanda. Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas. Me encantas, quiero – " _

_El oxígeno en la habitación era escaso, todo por culpa de sus labios encima de los míos. Besando, mordiendo, chupando hasta que quedaran rojos, palpitantes, pecadores. No los culpo, jamás lo haré. Era ella, una reina, una bruja, una loca desquiciada que lograba que mis labios se separasen para invitar a su lengua. _

Dominique sonaba, una y otra vez. Pero Lana no escuchaba nada, estaba perdida, perdida en sus fracasos, perdida en sus pérdidas y perdida en un lugar vació y negro de su conciencia. Pero fue despertada, por una mano en su hombro, una cálida y suave. Subió su mirada, y la vio. Rubia, ojos celestes tan profundos y enloquecedores, su piel blanca como la nieve, y sus labios rosados tan… tentadores. Pero, no, todo era una locura, producto de las pastillas que quemaban cada neurona viva.

"Hermana – yo…" Intentó, realmente lo hizo.

"No diga nada, ahora no es el momento." Tomó su mano y le dio el mensaje. Logró respirar, después de varias horas y decidió correr, correr lo más rápido que pudo. La reportera por su lado, estaba confundida, dudosa e incrédula de lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos. Al volver a la realidad, abrió desesperadamente el mensaje; y sus ojos no podían creerlo.

**_"_****_Búscame en la noche, te estaré esperando en la cocina._**

**_P.S: Yo me encargaré de dejar tu celda abierta." _**

No era posible, simplemente no lo era. Lana pensaba, una y otra vez. ¿Qué quería la joven monja con ella? ¿Después de su confesión quería verla - en la noche - a solas? Y su mente recurrió a su leve cordura, y se negó una y otra vez asistir al encuentro con la rubia. No podía – No debía – No era lo correcto. Después de unos segundos, prendió otro cigarrillo y rompió la nota en mil pedazos. Pensó para sí misma; _¿Y desde cuando yo hago lo correcto?_

_Junio 23, 1955_

_Hacía dos días que no veía a Amanda. Desde nuestro – (¿beso?) desde nuestra confesión, no habían palabras que decir. Esa noche corrí a mi casa, mis labios aún palpitaban, y sentía un calor inmerso entre mis piernas. Necesitaba quitar a todos esos demonios de mi cabeza, olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidar que sentí su lengua contra la mía, sentí sus dientes arrancando mi inocencia, sentí… demasiado con un beso, o bueno, con un par de besos. Dejé que el agua los borrara, a todos esos pensamientos impuros, a todas esas ganas de correr hacía su casa y dejar que mis labios fueran suyos y de nadie más. _

_Necesitaba dispersarme, y para mi buena suerte había sido invitada a una fiesta en la piscina. Gracias a Amanda, ahora sabía nadar. No estaba acostumbrada a esto, a tener una vida social, nunca la he tenido y nunca pensé en tenerla pero… necesitaba una salida, escapar de mí y de ella que, también vivía en mí. Al llegar, vi a tanta gente, muchos de mis compañeros, todos en traje de baño. Había música, nada de mi agrado. Alcohol, comida – risas, murmullos…. Pero me sentí vacía, sola. Nadie existía si Amanda no estaba. _

_Pasé unas cuantas horas "hablando" o mejor dicho, escuchando la conversación de algunas. Pasé otra hora, sentada, mirando la piscina vacía. Y entonces, Charlotte, una de las chicas más populares de mi antigua escuela, se me acercó. Me tomó del brazo, y me llevo dentro de su casa. _

_"__¿Qué pasa?" _

_"__Mary, todos los muchachos están emocionados por verte. Y –" _

_"__¿Enserio?" Dudé. _

_"__Si enserio, pero tienes que hacerlo primero que todos. Para demostrar que estás en nuestra onda. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?" No sabía, pero quería ser aceptada, realmente eso era todo lo que anhelaba. _

_Y por alguna estúpida razón, acepté lo que me propuso. Salí, con mi bata encima, y noté como Charlotte le sonreía a todos asintiendo con la cabeza. Cómo si todos supiesen lo que iba a suceder; la música – los murmullos – los gritos y las risas se desvanecieron para crear silencio puro. Subí por las escalerillas del trampolín, y todos contaron en regresiva; 3, 2, 1… _

_Y solté mi bata, mostrando mi cuerpo, desnudo, frágil, inmóvil. Y el silencio fue reemplazado por risas, no amistosas pero burlonas. Salté al agua, y me sumergí lo más que pude. Permanecí ahí, hasta sentir que mis pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Cerré los ojos y salí lo más rápido que pude, tome mi bañador y me envolví con mi bata. Corrí, y corrí y corrí; hasta que la vi. Amanda, regaba sus flores mientras tarareaba una canción de Frank Sinatra. Me acerqué veloz hacía ella, y ella me miró, sorprendida y confundida. Tomé su brazo, y le pregunté con los ojos llorosos; ¿Tu marido está en casa? – "No" – Me respondió, y la guíe hasta su corredor principal. Cerré la puerta, y dejé que descifrase mis pensamientos, toda la tristeza que sentía, toda la necesidad de sentirme aceptada y querida. Cuando una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, ella me empujo, suave pero firme contra la pared. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios y yo la besé de vuelta; con angustia, con soledad, con ganas de sentirme humana, con ganas de tener alguien por quién vivir. Me perdí, me perdí en el momento, en su aroma y en la intensidad de sus labios succionando la piel de mi cuello. _

Nadie sabía porque, pero así sucedió. Lana aceptó y rechazo la idea de la moral y la ética. Al diablo con todo eso, ella quería verla, quería saber que quería. Abrió su celda con cuidado, y salió en puntitas para no ocasionar ningún ruido que pudiese alarmar al ya dormido guardia. Bajo las escaleras y entre la oscuridad, vio una pequeña luz que se alumbraba en la cocina. La manija, sonó, fuerte y clara para sus oídos. Vio a Mary sentada en un pequeño banco, y se acercó a ella. Clareció su garganta para hacerse notar. Miraba al suelo, no podía verla, aún no.

"Señorita Winters –" No hubieron más palabras de parte de la rubia.

"Mary, sé que lo que dije de usted, no fue lo más apropiado pero…" Trató de explicarse.

"No – no diga nada por favor. No necesito…" Intentó, pero falló y el silencio atacó de nuevo.

"Me arrepiento. Perdón, mil veces perdón." Nada. "Hermana, ¿por qué quería verme?" Y los minutos se hicieron eternos para ambas, hasta un aliento de esperanza de parte de la monja.

"Es que – "Su voz era entrecortada, invisible casi.

"Dígame, por favor." Suplicó.

"Me siento sola, más que nunca. Y la necesito tanto, necesito…."

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews. Todos sus comentarios y críticas me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me incentivan a mejorar y a subir con mayor fluidez. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo 5: No juegues con fuego

Necesitaba aliento, eso era. Amabas lo necesitaban, y con urgencia. Las palabras de la joven monja se habían entrecortado en el camino. Y no quedaba nada más que la duda, y alguno que otro mal pensamiento de la reportera. ¿Qué estaba a punto de suceder? No lo entendía y jamás lo haría.

"¿Necesita algo de mí?..." – Acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja. Y miró hacía el suelo, avergonzada por la pregunta.

"Si… Necesito que me ayude." – Tomó las manos de la reportera entre las suyas. Presionando con fuerza para que no se escaparan. "Necesito… que niegue todo lo que dijo en la terapia. Pero, sin disculpas, solo niéguelo de corazón." –Mary susurraba. No tenía la valentía suficiente para decirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos mirándola a los ojos.

Lana Winters siempre había sido una mujer de carácter fuerte y seguro. Nadie podía contradecirla, nadie podía obligarla a desmentir siquiera el más mínimo detalle de algún artículo escrito por ella. Porque esa era ella, y jamás cambiaría. Se dice que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero Lana no entendía la necesidad burda de una mentira.

"Mary, yo… yo no…" La rubia asentía, entendiendo. Sí, la reportera lo estaba negando, estaba justo ahí. "Yo nunca…"

"No se detenga, señorita Winters." La joven monja cerró los ojos presionándolos. Esperando las palabras de la reportera, aquellas que rechazaban la idea de alguna atracción por la rubia, tornó sus manos en puños.

"Yo no puedo." Ojos azules chocaron contra un mar de chocolate. No se despegaron, jamás, sería un crimen hacer tremenda barbaridad. Sin evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo; se miraron por largo tiempo, fijamente, pupila contra pupila en una guerra de sentimientos encontrados. Y en medio del silencio, todo retumbó cuando Lana agregó; "No puedo mentirle. No a usted, hermana."

* * *

_Junio 24, 1955_

_Mi memoria estaba inundada de escenas del día de ayer. Mis neuronas estallaban en desesperanza. Querían eliminar todo escenario que incluyese aquella piscina y mi cuerpo desnudo frente a miles de desconocidos. Pero mi corazón no lo permitía, no podía eliminar el día de ayer. Eso implicaría eliminar recuerdos de Amanda; sus labios contra los míos, la humedad de su lengua, el tatuaje de dominancia que había dejado en mi cuello. No quería, no quería olvidar ningún segundo a su lado, jamás podría. _

_Mi habitación impecable. Miré por la ventana hacía el dormitorio de Amanda; una luz prendida en el primer piso, la cocina, de seguro. Me quedé ahí, minutos observando atenta por si la figura de Mrs. Belivet se aparecía para robarme una sonrisa. Pero nada, ni un mechón. Me recosté sobre mi almohada y pensé en lo delicioso que era sentir sus labios contra los míos. "¡Basta Mary!" Pensé para mí misma. Quiero estar arrepentida, quiero estar asqueada, quiero odiarla, quiero alejarme de la vía por la que ella me guiaba y correr por la correcta. Recé, dos y tres veces… pidiéndole perdón a Dios. No escuché respuesta, jamás lo hacía… pero mis pestañas pesaban demasiado, y mis ojos cayeron para introducirme en un profundo sueño. En un sueño donde solo existía Amanda Belivet. _

_Al abrir mis ojos, noté que había un silencio inexplicable en toda la casa. No escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada. Dejé mi rosario a un lado, y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Sí, otra vez, mis padres habían salido y probablemente no regresarían muy pronto. Miré el reloj y eran las 7:30 pm, que desgracia, había dormido solo una hora. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta con impaciencia. Sentí que el pecho se me aceleraba, y no supe que hacer. Los llamados cesaron, y el silencio apareció nuevamente. Pero escuché algo peor, algo mucho peor; "Mary, soy yo, Amanda. ¿Estás ahí?" _

_Y el sentí que mi corazón se detenía de poco en poco. Me acerqué a la puerta, y respiré hondo, por última vez. Sabía que ni bien nuestros ojos se cruzaran, me olvidaría de respirar. Toque la manija de la puerta, "No lo hagas, Mary. Deja que se vaya." – Decía una voz en lo profundo de mi conciencia. Pero no era alta, no lo suficientemente para combatir la inofensiva voz de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta. _

_Mis piernas tomaron sus propias decisiones; mi opinión no importaba. Caminaron hacia la puerta, y mis manos indecentes se posaron sobre la manija para abrirle las puertas a aquel ángel tan demoniaco que llevaba como nombre el de una mujer. Ella me sonrió, y no supe que hacer, o decir. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, asfixiante, intolerante a su juego de silencio. El aliento se me escapaba de a poco, y la sonrisa de Amanda crecía cada vez más grande. _

_"__¿Me vas a dejar pasar?" – Un choque contra la realidad. Claro que sí, jamás le podría decir que no. _

_"__Sí." – Balbucee. Valentía, eso necesitaba. – "¿Qué haces aquí, Amanda?" _

_"__Te extraño." – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. – "Te necesito."_

_Su cercanía era tentadora, demasiado. No podría mirarla de frente, porque mis ojos se centrarían en sus labios y sabría que estoy delirando por un beso de aquellos que solo ella sabía darme. Temblé, lo hice, titubé, más de una vez… pero a ella no le importó. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y beso mi palma derecha. Sus ojos clavados en los míos; gritando, amenazando, rogando…. No sabía que era, pero algo era. _

_"__No te mientas, Mary." – Pasaba sus labios por la longitud de mis dedos, mojándolos. "Vamos, mírame."_

_"__Amanda… tengo miedo." – Ella alzó las cejas, incierta. – "Miedo de caer y no poder levantarme más." _

_"__Yo te sostendré. Déjate caer, aquí estoy." – Mis fosas nasales se bloquearon, mis pulmones dejaron de bombear, y mi corazón de palpitar. Asentí, estúpidamente, asentí. Como una niña, dejé un suspiro de alivio y redención… me tenía en sus manos, y tenía mis manos. Me sostuvo sin sostenerme, y me acercó sin acercarme… fue ella, fui yo, fue todo lo que nos rodeaba. Fue el impulso matutino que resultaba molesto quién nos condujo a ese beso tan gentil, tan casto. _

_Tocó su cabello, y me soltó de un porrazo, sin aviso previo. Sentí un vacío, una desesperación interna. Se quitó el saco beige que llevaba puesto, y lo dejó caer; Su vestido azul resaltaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada rincón oculto, inédito. Subió las escaleras, dejándome detrás… no hubieron palabras, ninguna. Ya casi en la cima de los escalerones miró hacia mí, hacia mi mirada confundida… y me dio la certeza de lo que iba a pasar, de lo quería que pasase. "No está en casa, se fue a la ciudad." – Susurro casi gimiendo._

_Antes de poder pestañar, ambas nos dirigíamos a mi habitación. Sus tacones fueron abandonados en la entrada de la puerta. Se dejó caer en mi cama, rendida, ansiosa, misteriosa. La luna era la culpable, pequeña incentivadora… traicionera como ninguna otra. No me pude resistir, jamás podría resistir los encantos de Amanda Belivet. La miré con dudas, con cientos de miedos sin solución. Ella tomó mi mano y musitó "Tranquila, estás a salvo. Solo somos la luna, tu y yo." – Sonreí inconsciente, estaba soñando, volando entre ilusiones y visiones._

* * *

Lana estaba pálida. Sus ojeras más negras y resaltantes que nunca. Su rostro más delgado, y sus pupilas llenas de oscuridad. Tenía frio, tenía hambre… pero sobre todo, tenía miedo. Miedo de mirar directo en el alma de la joven rubia que se encontraba frente a ella, y hallar lo que había querido y lo que había temido desde el primer momento en que la vio. El silencio era inaudito, y eso la hacía agonizar lentamente. Cuando su pecho se llenó de vació y su corazón dio un salto de valentía, nada resultó. La monja se había llevado las manos hacía el rostro, y lo cubría en su totalidad; perturbada, angustiosa… ahogada en lágrimas propias. Y su sollozo angelical sonaba sin parar.

"Perdón, hermana. No quise… solo, no llore por favor." – La reportera la suplicaba.

"No puedo, señorita Winters. No puedo. No sé cómo salir de este infierno." – Sus sollozos aumentaron, en cantidad, más no en volumen.

"No entiendo." – Susurró Lana. Tenía esperanzas de lo que esperaba con tantas ansías, no fuera cierto.

"Usted me confunde, me asusta…" – Mary levantó la mirada. – "Me lleva a lugares oscuros de mi pasado, lugares enterrados, enmendados. Por favor, no me haga más daño."

"No lo haré." – Su voz desesperada. Tomó las manos de Mary entre la suyas, y apretó con fuerza. – "No puedo hacerle daño, no quiero hacerle daño."

El remolino de emociones despedazó a la mujer menor. Apretó las manos de Lana, en un adiós, en un hasta luego, en un para siempre… Sus facciones fruncidas, sus labios invertidos en una sonrisa boqui abajo, y las arrugas que se le formaron en la frente solo fueron la introducción para un llanto lleno de impureza, impureza de sentir lo que alguna vez había sentido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, algo que había sepultado en lo más profundo de su interior… en ese rincón del olvido, del olvido de la felicidad. Pero no pudo, no pudo mantenerse firme, y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió sin recordar como respirar, corrió escapando… escapando de los pecados que, sin duda alguna, querían ser cometidos por ella.

Pasó la noche. Ambas mujeres atónitas por la escena de aquella noche, no durmieron, soñaron despiertas. Mientras aquella confundida rubia recitaba sus plegarias una y otra vez, la cálida sensación de las manos de la reportera apretando y escurriendo las suyas, volvía en un flashback… Lana iba a enloquecer, si no era que ya lo había hecho pues su mente había decidido grabar la voz y palabras exactas de Mary; "_Usted me confunde, me asusta…" _Una y otra vez, se repetía la misma frase sin cesar, sin poder entender sus verdaderas intenciones. Por un lado, el camisón blanco de Mary se iba arrugando cada vez más, lo estrujaba sin piedad, solo para recordarle lo que no debía de recordar. Por otro, el duro colchón que la morena soportaba noche tras noche, era en ese momento, el más indicado… el único que ocultaría el pecado capital que estaba cometiendo. Mordía sus labios, ansiosa, ahogando los sonidos que necesitaban escapar de su garganta - Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de sus bragas; sus dedos haciendo círculos pequeños en el lugar exacto. Asimismo, su imaginación era incomparable, gracias a su profesión, no había nada que no pudiese imaginarse; Ni siquiera la imagen de una inocente monja tocando, presionando el rincón más húmedo y sensible que existía de su torso para abajo.

* * *

_Junio 24, 1955_

_Sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecía entre la nada. Amanda tiró de mi muñeca, para que mi peso cayera encima de ella. Sus pechos contra los míos, aunque separados por unas capas de tela. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y lamió su labio inferior, mordiéndoselo de paso. Me aproximó hacía ella, y sentí el sabor de su lápiz labial carmín, su saliva esparciéndose por todas mis papilas gustativas, y su lengua apoderándose de la mía. De alguna manera u otra, ella terminó encima de mí, e inesperadamente mis manos se dirigieron a sus caderas, presionando con ímpetu, rogando cercanía. Sus labios dejaron los míos, y mis manos presionaban con más fuerza, se deslizaban por sus piernas y subieron hasta sus glúteos. Sentí la humedad de su boca detrás de mí oreja, y escalofríos recorriéndome. Me ahogaban en una piscina de emociones, y me sacaban a la realidad por dos segundos y así sucesivamente. Vi a Amanda sonreír de costado, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo… pero me gustó. Cerré los ojos, y bajé la guardia; Sin embargo, cuando sentí el aire helado rosando mi pecho… todos mis sentidos se volvieron a activar. Miré hacia abajo - mi blusa desabotonada – y mordí mi lengua. Comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero Amanda continuaba desabotonando… uno tras otro. _

_"__¡Basta!" – Di un pequeño salto. Mi miedo apoderándose de la realidad. "No puedo Amanda, no puedo." – Tomé y abotoné los cuatro que estaban fuera de lugar. _

_Amanda me miraba incrédula, sorprendida y algo defraudada. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Solo miró hacia abajo, y suspiro con decepción. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, no… algo apropiado. Quería gritarle todos mis sentimientos, demostrárselos pero, no podía… algo dentro mío no me lo permitía. Cuando volví a la realidad de la situación que acababa de suceder; ella se ponía los tacones, y arreglaba su vestido. En un arrebato de vigor, me paré de un salto y tomé su brazo antes que bajase las escaleras y saliese por esa puerta para nunca volver. _

_"__Amanda… perdón." – Le supliqué mientras miraba hacía el suelo. Sus tacones impacientes por salir corriendo de aquella extraña situación. – "Necesito que me perdones." – Y un mar de lágrimas avisaba su llegada tras aguaitar por la ventana de mis ojos. _

_"__Cállate, Mary." – Su tono dulce, inesperado. – "Te entiendo, pero me duele. Me duele que no confíes en mí. Me duele que no te dejes caer en esta cama de algodón que cree para ti. Que no te sientas segura conmigo, eso me duele." – Atrajo mi mirada hacía la suya, y nos disfrutamos por unos segundos. "Te quiero, chiquita." Me besó con suavidad, con la soledad que habitaba en sus labios, en sus ganas y ahora… en las mías. _

_Nos regalamos una última sonrisa de tristeza, y se fue. "Yo también te quiero, Amanda." – La habitación vacía hacía eco a mis palabras tardías._

* * *

"Revisión de celdas" – Anunció el guardia. "Buenos días, hermana." – Agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa de timidez en el rostro. Mary siempre miraba hacia otro lado, ocultaba la incomodidad de ser agasajada por aquel.

Todas las celdas se abrieron, una por una. La inexperta monja pasaba, nerviosa, temblorosa… Era la primera vez que revisaba las celdas sin la compañía de la hermana Jude. Fueron seis largas celdas en búsqueda de artefactos suicidas o comestibles. Al llegar a la séptima, encontró a Lana Winters como jamás antes la había visto. Dormía tan pacifica, tan fuera de sí, como si realmente disfrutara de su sueño.

"Está durmiendo." – Comentó al aire. El guardia se acercó a mirar dentro de la celda.

"¿Quiere que la despierte?" – Preguntó con rudeza y seguridad. Mary negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

"Frank, asegúrese de pasar a las demás pacientes al comedor para el desayuno." – Comentó perdida. Sus ojos aun analizando y descifrando aquella paz de la señorita Lana Winters. "¿Por favor?" – Volteó a ver al hombre que permanecía parado junto a ella. Como siempre, obedeció.

Y todo quedo en absoluta afonía. La rubia caminaba hacía la cama de la mujer que tenía la capacidad de hacerla perder la cordura. Pasó su mano por las sabanas y notó una extraña humedad. No le tomó importancia, porque ahora estaba concentrada en admirarla en silencio, sin excusas, sin prejuicios, sin rústicos comentarios. Solo ellas dos, y el aire que compartían sabían lo que sucedía, lo que sentían sin explicación… lo que no tenía vuelta hacia atrás. Mary, cuidadosa pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla de la reportera, admirándola. Sus labios temblando, y no lo dijo, aún no podía, pero lo pensó en voz alta: _"Te quiero, Lana."_

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews. Todos sus comentarios y críticas me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me incentivan a mejorar y a subir con mayor fluidez. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Donde Nadie nos vea

_Junio 26, 1955_

_No sabía nada de Amanda. Era lógico. Ella no quería perder su tiempo con una niña estúpida como yo; tímida, inocente, estúpida… virgen. Yo sabía que llegaría aquel momento, aquel donde tendría que entregarle todo de mí en cuerpo y alma. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, de hacer las cosas mal… de resultarle repugnantemente casta. Tenía tantos deseos de verla, de sentirla junto a mí… de besarla – Que Dios me perdone pero así lo sentía y era lo que más necesitaba. Mis pensamientos incesables, sin control me guiaban a la escena de aquella noche. Nunca olvidaré su rostro de decepción; la había defraudado. "Te entiendo, pero me duele." Aquella frase había destruido mi corazón en miles de pedazos. Todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo viva que esta mujer me había hecho sentir… - Sabía que no lo encontraría con nadie más, nadie más me podría sacar una sonrisa, un aliento, unas inmensas ganas de vivir y de sentir. Gracias a Amanda siento que valgo… que valgo la pena. Que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para ser alguien en la vida de alguien. Para sentirme querida y para querer. Todo eso me lo había regalado de algún extraño e inconsciente modo, y yo jamás supe como agradecerle. No podía. No podía dejarla ir. Tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para hacerle entender que la necesito más que al aire, que la quiero más que a mi vida, que la ansío más cada día. _

_Eran las 8 de la mañana. Mi padre rumbo a su trabajo, y mi madre haciendo las compras de la semana. Asomé mi rostro por la ventana, y la vi. Reía en la cocina con Steve, su marido. Ella dejaba las sartenes en el lavaplatos y él la abrazaba por detrás, ansioso… besándole el cuello. Amanda cerraba sus ojos, mordía su labio inferior y discretamente se zafaba de sus brazos. Le arregló la corbata, y lo besó en los labios con cierta dulzura. Me dolía el cuerpo, el corazón, el alma. Ver a Amanda despedir a su esposo era una tortura. Cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada beso… me destruían, me hacían dudar, o tal vez, me hacían comprender que yo no era nada más que un pasatiempo para la Sra. Belivet. _

_Estaba furiosa, triste, alterada… mis emociones se habían mezclado y revuelto en un agujero negro sin fondo. La verdad es un dolor sin límite, y saber que para Amanda no era más que un juego me revolvía las entrañas y hacía que mi sangre espesara. La había puesto encima de mis principios, de mis creencias. Olvidé lo correcto, y solo aprendí a pronunciar su nombre. Tomé un abrigo, y me lo puse encima del camisón de dormir rosa que llevaba puesto. No permitiría que nadie más se burlase de mí. Nadie._

* * *

Lana Winters sintió escalofríos. Cuando sus sentidos estaban despiertos, más sus ojos no abiertos… las manos de Mary aun acariciaban su delicado rostro, y eso dejó a la reportera sin palabras. La calidez que sentía, era inexplicable, era una sensación perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio, una sensación que volvía a aparecer de repente. El silencio de la habitación hacía todo más difícil, hasta respirar resultaba imposible. Pasó saliva, y las manos de Mary habían desaparecido. Dejando un vacío en su rostro, y una sensación de ahogo… Lana no tuvo otra salida que abrir sus ojos.

"Buenos días, hermana Mary." – Su respiración un tanto agitada. Tapó el colchón con las sabanas, y sintió la humedad de la cama. Su nerviosismo incremento en un cien por ciento.

"Disculpe la molestia, señorita Winters." – Las manos de Mary se tensaron en dos puños cerrados. – "Es que es hora de revisión de celdas."

Silencio. Lana no pronunció palabras… recordaba la noche anterior. Todas sus fantasías pecadoras, lujuriosas y sobre todo, extremadamente inapropiadas con la joven rubia que se encontraba frente a ella. Una y otra vez, conmemoraba el placer tan apetecible que aquellos sueños provocaban en ella. Y sí, aún habían rastros de aquello; entre sus piernas, húmeda y pegajosa, todavía sentía cuanto fue que disfruto sentir otra vez.

"Si me permite…" – La monja pidió con amabilidad. La reportera frunció el ceño y se levantó muy despacio de aquel delgado colchón que día a día destruía su espalda. Mordió su labio inferior y se hizo a un lado, observando a la monja en una esquina de la habitación.

Mary levantó la almohada y revisó su interior. Nada. Retiró las húmedas sabanas y alzó el colchón, absolutamente nada. La rubia había decidido que la revisión había terminado, pero notó las piernas temblorosas de la mujer mayor y supo que faltaba algo, algo que necesitaba encontrar. Entonces recordó mirar por debajo de la cama, y entonces encontró lo que atormentaba a la morena. Recogió el pedazo de tela, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Miraba hacía el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Eran sus bragas. Blancas y delicadas. Mary se acercó a Lana, y dedujo que la señorita Winters no tenía nada cubriendo su sexo. Lana tomó las calzas con rapidez, y las escondió detrás de su espalda.

"Lo siento – "

"Revisión terminada. La espero en el comedor." – Mary salió apurada, avergonzada. Sentía un calor inexplicable que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, hasta su latente corazón. Si lo recordaba, recordaba la sensación como si jamás hubiera muerto.

* * *

_Junio 26, 1955_

_Tal vez fue la furia del momento, no lo sé. Pero si sé que me bloqueé, taponé todos mis sentidos comunes y no me interesó nada. Bajé las escaleras y salí, con empuñaduras en las manos, por la puerta principal. Nuestro vecindario siempre se había considerado uno de los más silenciosos y pacíficos. Claro está, ¿cómo no podría ser así? Si estábamos rodeados de amas de casa desesperadas y maridos ambiciosos. Mis padres, por ejemplo. Todo estaba basado en clases sociales y el qué dirán. La palabra de Dios era importantísima, pero todos eran unos hipócritas. Todos rezan en conjunto antes de cenar, y ruegan por el perdón de Dios cada día, cada noche, porque todos, todos eran unos pecadores. _

_No me interesaba nada, ya no. Me había cansado de ser la estúpida rubia que seguía órdenes, que dejaba que se burlaran de ella, que nunca decía lo que realmente pensaba. La callada, la ingenua, la virgen de la ciudad. No quería ser esa niña, no podía. Por qué ahora era una mujer. Crucé la pequeña valla blanca que separaba nuestros jardines y rodeada de silencio, toqué su puerta con fuerza. Mis manos en puños, y mis nudillos duros, golpeando lo más fuerte posible. Escuche los pasos apurados de Amanda, sus pantuflas sonaban contra la madera mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Sin siquiera preguntar de quién se trataba, aquel pedazo de materia que nos separaba ahora hacía un hueco entre nosotras para vernos frente a frente. No me detuve, ni su mirada perdida lo hizo. Entré, la empujé hacia un lado y cerré la puerta. Me acerqué a ella con ferocidad y la presioné contra la pared, cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos le pregunté; "¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso solo estás jugando, Amanda?"_

_Silencio. _

_Mi rabia era demasiada. Ella se veía tan desubicada en aquel entonces, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Pero cuando aquella sonrisa de costado apareció, supe que ella sabía. _

- _Contéstame. – Pero el silencio permaneció. Cerré mis manos en puños, para evitar la tentación… no podía, pero tenía. Tomé su rostro con delicadeza, y la besé con sumo cuidado. Mis ojos aún abiertos, espiando su reacción. _

- _Estoy aquí – Dijo mientras separaba sus labios de los míos. – Estoy aquí solo para ti. _

_Abrazó mi cuello con sus manos, y me atrajo hacía ella. En un beso voraz, lleno de pasión y lujuria, y lenguas que se entrelazaban y labios con mordidas, con lamidas. El corazón se me aceleraba como un rayo de electricidad. Nuestros cuerpos contra la pared, en plena fricción. Sentí sus manos bajar por mis caderas, sumergirse entre mi camisón rosa y escalar por mis muslos hasta encontrarse con el algodón de mi ropa interior. Una punzada en el pecho. Sus labios gruesos y palpitantes concentrados en mi cuello, haciéndome hacer ruidos extraños, y algo estúpidos al mismo tiempo. Me tensé entre sus brazos, y ella se detuvo. Me miro a los ojos y sonrió, tomó mi mano y corrimos hacia su habitación. Al entrar, nos sentamos en la cama… su mano sobre mi rodilla, moviendo, acariciando mi piel. Cerré los ojos, temblando. Pero esbocé una sonrisa para darle seguridad. Sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros y las tiras de mi camisón cayeron con suma lentitud. _

- _¿Chiquita? – Me preguntó. No respondí, solo abrí los ojos. - ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?_

- _Sí. – Y no paso ni medio minuto para encontrar a Amanda de rodillas frente a mí. Besaba mis tobillos e iba subiendo de poco en poco. Apoyé ambas manos contra la cama, desesperada… ansiosa. Sus manos pasaban por mi entrepierna, sobando con delicadeza… tentándome. Con ambos pulgares, subió mi camisón hasta mi cintura; dejando a la vista mis bragas blancas. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, un sentimiento inexplicable… ahogante, pero maravilloso. Sus labios se posaron entre mis bragaduras, y sentí que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se estremecía. Respiré hondo, pero sentí sus labios contra la delgada tela que cubría mi sexo y quise llorar desesperadamente. La respiración agitada, y el corazón a mil. Inconsciente, apreté su rostro contra mi centro… esperando, deseando que la humedad de sus besos tocaran mi piel. Subió hasta mi ombligo, y me miró fijamente. Sin embargo, mis ojos se cerraron tímidos, cuando sentí que estaba retirando aquella prenda de más. – Estás tan mojada, chiquita. Y solo por mí, solo para mí. – Algo salió de mi garganta, algún gemido inexistente o algo fuera de lo normal. Pero parecía que mis interiores chorreaban de lujuria, de loca necesidad._

- _A-aman-da. Por-por fa-vor. Te necesito. – Temblorosa supliqué, rogué. Porque nada más importaba en aquél, momento. Solo quería ser suya, y de nadie más. _

_Fue entonces cuando su lengua tocó mi centro, y sus paredes empapadas de excitación. El corazón se me detuvo, como avisando que iba a renacer en aquel instante. Ante todo, debo de admitir que no pensé en Dios, ni en su aceptación, ni en nadie, ni en nada. No sabía el significado de pecar, porque en aquel momento estaba en mi propia gloria – Su lengua revoloteaba, jugando con mis emociones, con mis insuficiencias. Chupaba y mordía mi centro nervioso, y limpiaba mis adentros con una larga lamida. Paso su dedo anular por mi punto débil, y presionó con fuerza… mis caderas se elevaron impacientes, esperando más contacto. Sobaba de izquierda a derecha con tanta demencia, y todos mis pensamientos coherentes se nublaron y el placer era tanto que mi garganta no podía permanecer callada. – Hasta que Amanda se detuvo. Subió hasta la cama, y se posó encima de mí, mis brazos temblorosos aun apoyándose contra el colchón. Besó mis labios y me dijo; "Sabes delicioso." Sí, sentí mi propio sabor entre mis papilas gustativas, y fue lo más excitante que pude haber sentido en mi vida. Tenía miedo, miedo de haber fallado… pero no quería que esto acabara, quería que este momento se congelase para repetirlo una y otra vez. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban, y mis labios eran succionados por los suyos, sentí un aire pasar por mi estómago, y luego por mis pechos, hasta que realicé que mi camisón ahora se encontraba desparramado en el piso. Nuevamente, nuestros besos fueron detenidos, mis emociones desequilibradas, sentí mis pechos erectos y la boca de Amanda besando y sorbiendo cada uno de ellos. Mis dedos encontraron su camino hasta el cabello oscuro de mi amante, y se enredaron en un camino placentero, mientras acariciaban su cuero cabelludo para incentivarla a continuar. Mordí mi labio inferior sin cuidado, y sus manos bajaron para posarse en mi centro. De alguna manera u otra, encontró el camino indicado, y sentí su dedo medio entrando a lo más profundo de mí ser, penetrando mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón sin piedad alguna. _

_Mi boca abierta de par en par, los sonidos ya no podían salir. Todo estaba atorado en un remolino de inesperadas sensaciones y placenteros dolores que no sabía, ni pensaba que siquiera podían existir. Y bombeaba, una y otra vez, adentro y afuera… con un patrón de movimientos deliciosos. _

- _Más – más. – Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, y ella fijo su mirada en mis ojos, esperando la señal para poder llevarme al orgasmo total. Arque la espalda, y con un veloz movimiento tomé sus labios entre los míos para perderme en ella. _

- _Te amo, Mary. – Susurró cuando mis gritos de placer habían cesado. La muerte había pasado frente a mis ojos, cuando me vine en sus dedos. El llanto se asomaba por mis pupilas, y no pude hacer nada más que permitirle la entrada. Pero Amanda secó mis lágrimas con su palma y me besó. – No me tienes que contestar. _

- _Te amo, Amanda. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo._

* * *

Lana Winters era una mujer excepcional e increíblemente realista. Una periodista que le gustaba encontrar la verdad detrás de máscaras inesperadas. Una mujer que siempre encontraba el porqué de los porqués, pero su situación era una excepción. La noche anterior había saciado sus necesidades pensando indecorosamente en la joven monja que veía a diario. En aquella con la que compartía silencios, y momentos solitarios. Con aquella que temblaba constantemente, con esa que provocaba que su corazón corriese a mil. Si, con la hermana más pura del planeta, la más hermosa y bondadosa de todas. Esa era, Mary Eunice.

Había encontrado evidencia de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y no dijo ninguna palabra. Solo calló y le dio aquellas miradas que, sin duda alguna, la reportera no entendía. Es que nadie, ni nada era coherente en aquel agujero negro. Ese infierno no tenía descripción, ni cohesión. Se sentía perdida, perdida entre sentimientos inexplicables y ansiedades inéditas. Cuando abrió las puertas del comedor, se encontró con la rubia mirando hacía el horizonte, perdida entre la nada y sus pensamientos más profundos. Pero no importó, porque la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, pero eso no importó, porque se encontraba la única persona importante para Lana.

Tomó asiento a su costado, y preguntó.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermana? – Silencio - ¿Mary? – La rubia dio un pequeño salto, y la miro con suma apreciación.

- Estaba recordando, tonterías. – Trató de sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lana preguntó nerviosa. Mary se levantó de su asiento para traerle el plato de comida, y suspiro hondo, cansada. - ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

- Más que en nadie, Lana. - Sus ojos se cerraron. Se paró de su asiento para retirarse, para fugarse y esconderse. Pero la reportera la detuvo. – ¿Qué sucedió ayer? – La joven monja tuvo el valor de preguntar, pero su pecho acelerado no sabía de valor.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Tomó la mano de Mary entre las suyas. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, hermana?

- Dígame, que sucedió ayer. ¿En quién estaba pensando, Señorita Winters? – Pero aquellas sensaciones volvieron a aparecer. Las de ahogo, las de desesperanza, y la rubia se retractó. – Olvídelo.

- En usted. – Lana se acercó a la monja, atreviéndose a dar un paso más. – Pensé toda la noche en usted, hermana.

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews. Todos sus comentarios y críticas me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me incentivan a mejorar y a subir con mayor fluidez. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
